El jardín de la mansión Kidou
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿qué dirían las plantas si pudiesen hablar? Esa pregunta se la hizo Shindou y compartió sus ideas con la esposa de Kidou y Akane. OS situado en YyY U.D.


**_Hola y Bienvenidos a este pequeño extra que quería hacer desde hace mucho. Tenía que hacerlo si o si. Siempre sentí intriga al ver a las flores en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, criticando a la niña por no ser como ellas, luego ver videos en Youtube con plantas alterandose al sentir fuego sobre sus hojas o que un girasol emita sonido. El mundo simplemente es maravilloso y no deja de sorprender. No sé mucho de plantas pero aquí estoy haciendo esto que no sé que tan fumado me ha quedado._**

 ** _Este pequeño OS se remonta de mi fanfic Yuka y Yuuto Uniendo destinos, en la época en que Akane y Shindou fueron a vivir a la mansión Kidou tras haberse casado._**

* * *

 **El jardín de la Mansión Kidou**

* * *

Aquellas blancas rosas que habían florecido ese año estaban bien cuidadas por Yuka y era un milagro que lo mantuviera vivo hasta ese momento porque, aunque tenía buenas manos en poco tiempo se aburría y las plantas terminaban por marchitarse.

Las flores habían visto el cambio de estación y ahora era un bello verano, más radiantes que nunca; meses atrás un bello chico vino en busca de ayuda, a ellas les pareció un hermoso y apuesto príncipe digno de tomarlas y ofrecerlas a su amor, pero aquel chico estaba abrumado y desesperado solicitando la ayuda de la persona que se encargaba de cuidar a cada una de ellas para que lucieran así de radiantes y perfumadas.

Una de tantas noches él llegó con una hermosa joven, según los arboles más antiguos ella regularmente visitaba la mansión, siempre con una amable sonrisa.

Cada día al abrir sus capullos a los rayos del sol comenzaban una alegre tonada imperceptible al oído humano, el rocío sobre sus tallos y pétalos, algunos nuevos retoñitos que iban alzándose, pronto serían las nuevas rosas que reemplazarían a las más mayores.

Todas eran felices viviendo en tan esplendoroso lugar, pero había algo que siempre las amenazaba incluso eran los días más trágicos que podían vivir, una masacre constante cada que el pasto crecía a una altura demasiado elevada o que algún arbusto dejara crecer ramitas más largas que el resto.

Odiaban sentir aquellas cuchillas cortar sus hermosos tallos, pedían a gritos que parasen las torturas, pero en una larga temporadita Yuka solo las fertilizaba y regaba, ahora estaban agradecidas de que no usara aquellas espantosas tijeras.

Siempre había una que otra rosa malhumorada contra los humanos. - Se supone que ellos han invadido nuestro territorio, carecen de hermosos pétalos y esas cosas que usan para cubrirse es espantosa. -dijo una de las rosas mayores. – tan solo nos imitan.

Siempre se la pasaban debatiendo de que los humanos carecían de gracia, colores, pétalos y tallos verdes, aunque otras decían que sin sus cuidados no serían tan hermosas, pero siempre hablaban de las flores campestres que crecían salvaje, donde los humanos no llegaban y que cuando lo hacían destruían todo a su paso.

Yuka se dispuso a mantener el jardín hermoso, pues de cierta forma no quería que murieran. Comenzó con el abono y a ver si alguna no estaba invadida de insectos, se preocupaba por las que veía decaídas y trababa de poner vitamina en el agua para que se recuperaran, rastrillaba el patio ya que había una cantidad de hojas y flores secas por el cálido sol del verano.

Tarareaba una canción mientras le dedicaba tiempo a cada una de sus flores, muy en especial a las rosas blancas que adornaban la parte frontal de la mansión. Viendo que algunas tenían ramitas fuera de sitio tomó sus tijeras podadoras.

Todas aquellas flores se aterrorizaron y comenzaron a gritar desesperadas, sus movimientos eran bruscos como queriendo sacar sus raíces y correr por sus vidas, a la vista de cualquier persona solo se movían por el viento, en parte era así.

Justo antes de que ella hiciera algo, Shindou llama su atención- ¿Así que está cuidando el jardín? - dijo mientras miraba todo el empeño que le había puesto mientras su esposa Akane se detenía a oler las rosas.

\- Si, este año me he empeñado en hacer que luzca maravilloso, las plantas son mi pasión.

Mientras Akane tomó una rosa en mano, era muy linda y preguntó si podía tenerla a lo que el permiso le fue concedido y ella la cortó, eso desató el pánico entre las plantas.

Yuka comenzó a podar y de paso llevaría unas cuantas para poder adornar el comedor con un hermoso centro de rosas blancas. Shindou se acercó a ver unas cuantas, en lo que Akane adornaba su cabello con la reciente flor.

\- Sabe ¿no cree que ellas sientan dolor al ser cortadas, quemadas o arrancadas? - Preguntó Shindou al recordar que eran seres vivos que no podían hablar o hacer algo para demostrar dolor.

Akane estaba ahora que se sentía muy culpable al haber matado flores muchas veces cuando era pequeña jugando con la margarita y preguntándole "me quiere o no me quiere". Yuka miró el arbusto que había podado, luego dijo – Seguro que sí, pero algunas veces las flores pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con sus palabras, aunque sin los cuidados necesarios muchas se hubieran extinto, puede que les duela, pero se les da la oportunidad de que un tallo cortado eche raíz y así crecerá otra planta. El mundo puede ser un lugar cruel en ese aspecto, pero si vemos el lado bueno una flor alegra la vida del ser humano y plantando más arboles ayudaremos al medio ambiente.

Yuka dejó lo que hacía y se quitó los guantes para invitarlos a tomar algo, de cierta forma sentía tanta culpa como Akane, pero era necesario para que crecieran saludables y poblaran la tierra. Shindou solo pensaba en aquel video donde escuchó el sonido de un girasol.

* * *

 _ **Aclaro que al principio unas flores sueñan con ser arrancadas y ser ofrecidas, esas están dispuestas a dar felicidad y hay otras que solo se oponen a los** **Monstruosos seres humanos, aunque después todas sientan terror.**_


End file.
